Two Hikairi's and The Lovesick Thieves
by YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so ber with me. Satoshi and Dark have wierd dreams one night about each other. Do I smell love? And whats this! Daisuke and Satoshi are getting a mysterious new art teacher.This my first one! Don 't hurt me. SD some DK.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Yuki: Hello! I'm AngelDragonQueen343 but, just call me Yuki! This is my first story so...DON'T HURT ME!

Satoshi: Just get on with it.

Yuki: Yay Sato-chans here!

Dark: Hey leave him alone!

Satoshi: Thank you.

Dark: Because he's mine.

Yuki: No mine!

Dark: Mine!

Start playing tug-o-war with Satoshi's arms

Satoshi: Somebody save me.

Yuki releases grip and puts both Dark and Satoshi in hugs of doom!

They turn blue.

Yuki: Enjoy! Me love them both!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or it's characters just this story. But I wish i did.

Two Hikaris and the Love Sick Thieves

Ch.1 The Dreams

"Dark don't you dare!" yelled Satoshi

He was running this time Dark was doing the chasing.

"**Dare what?"** asked Dark.

Satoshi tripped and backed up to a wall.

"You know what."

"**Oh you mean this!" **

There was a bright flash of light and in Satoshi's place sat Satoshi only now he was a girl.

"Ha. Ha. This is real funny." He said sarcastically.

"**I think its funny."** said Dark **"Besides I already said that as a girl you're my type."**

"I feel honored." said Satoshi sarcastically yet again.

"**You should be amazingly I'm pretty picky." **

"Shut up and change me back."

"**Suit yourself." **

A light went off and Satoshi was back to normal. Satoshi stood up and backed away from the wall. He took his glasses off and cleaned them. Satoshi noticed that Dark was staring at him. He put his glasses on and faced Dark.

"**Now before I leave."**

Dark suddenly dove at Satoshi. He sat straddled on Satoshi's waist holding down his arms. Satoshi struggled a little bit to try and get up but, Dark was to strong. Satoshi soon gave up and just laid on the ground.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Satoshi

"**Well your always catching me in the awkward position so," **Dark leaned in closer and whispered in Satoshi's ear **"tonight is my night." **

"Just get off of me." said Satoshi

"**I'm fixing to leave but, so far I've only got one thing I said I was stealing. I must get the other first to continue my winning streak." **

"Oh and what's that?"

Just as Satoshi asked Darks lips were upon his. Satoshi went wide eyed. Suddenly darks tongue slipped in and started roaming around Satoshi's mouth practically raping it. Satoshi started to struggle but, Dark was still to strong and held him down. Dark then started to get a little rougher and fiercer with his kissing. He stopped kissing Satoshi and moved to Satoshi's neck. Dark started to suck and nip at his neck. This would leave a pretty good sized hicky. As Dark sucked Satoshi had a feeling of pleasure. Soon he was moaning softly with each suck. Dark then suddenly got up and flew out a near by window. Satoshi sat up and rubbed his neck.

"**What the FUCK!" **yelled Krad

Satoshi's eyes then snapped open. He found that he was in his own bed. He was also sweating a little bit. For a couple minutes he just sat there because of his low blood sugar. After a couple minutes he came to. He then remembered the dream.

"Weird, creepy and frightening dream, all at the same time."

"**Got that right!"** said Krad

"No more caffeine before bed." said Satoshi.

Satoshi didn't go back to sleep after that. He was too frightened that it would go farther than a kiss and a hicky. So his night was filled with staring at the ceiling and being to scared to fall asleep. Then the unthinkable happened he fell a sleep.

He found himself in a bedroom with red satin sheets on the bed, candles where lit everywhere, and a table with a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses. One glass was half way full. Satoshi started looking around the dimly lit room. Behind him he heard a door close. An arm suddenly slipped around his waist. Another hand took his glasses off and put them on the table. Then that arm slipped around his waist like the other.

"**I've been waiting."** someone said

Satoshi immediately recognized it as Darks voice. Without warning Dark picked Satoshi up and threw him on the bed. When Satoshi landed Dark pounced on top of him. Dark brought his face so close to Satoshi's that their noses were almost touching.

"**Remember you said I got top tonight."** said Dark

Rose petals then started falling. Just as Dark was about kiss Satoshi again and maybe more. Satoshi's eyes flew open and he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He was gasping rapidly and sweating more than last time.

"That's it no more caffeine period." said Satoshi

He looked out the window and saw the sun rising.

"**-Yawn- What was your dream this time?"** asked Krad

"I'm not going to talk about it."

Satoshi got off the floor and went into the bathroom. He then proceeded to get ready for school. He was done in a couple of minutes and headed to school. When he got there he went straight to his seat in class. He got out a book and started reading. Now if you asked hi m how the book was he wouldn't be able to tell you because he was actually going over the 'horrific' dreams he had.

"Hello Hiwatari-kun." someone said

Satoshi looked up and saw Daisuke.

"Niwa-san." said Satoshi with a nod.

"Satoshi are you alright you look really pale?"

"Yes I'm fine." he said wearing his emotionless mask.

"O.k. then." said Daisuke a little worried.

'_Satoshi seems upset about something.' _thought Daisuke

"**He's upset! I'm upset I'm not going to be able to forget those stupid, disgusting, and overall frightening dreams!" **said Dark

'_O.k. Dark look they were dreams, well more like nightmares, but the point is they weren't real!' _

"**Yeah nightmares not real." **

(Last night at Daisuke's)(Page break)----------------------------------------------------------

Dark found himself laying down shirtless hand cuffed to a bed with black silk sheets covered in white rose petals. Suddenly a girl walked in. No it wasn't a girl it was…..Satoshi dressed as one!

"**S-Satoshi?" **stuttered Dark

"Yes?" said Satoshi softly

"**What's with the get up?"** he found himself saying.

"Well you said I was your exact type as a girl." he said

Satoshi slowly walked over to Dark. He then climbed on top of Dark straddling his waist. The skirt he had on went above his thigh doing so. He leaned closer to Dark and whispered.

"Do you want to be on top or should I?"

Satoshi started kissing Dark's jaw bone. He then made his way to his neck. He then started to suck and nip his neck earning soft moans of pleasure from Dark.

Dark Then woke up.

"**AAAHHH!" **he yelled

"Dark what's wrong?" asked Daisuke tiredly.

"**Really really bad dream."** said Dark

"Oh really? Want to talk about it?"

"**Can't to horrible."**

"Show me?"

"**No tis not for young and innocent minds."**

"I'm going to find out one way or another."

This Dark Knew all to well. Daisuke maybe clumsy but, he sure was stubborn. Dark figures that he got it from Emiko. Dark gave up and showed it to Daisuke. Just as he expected Daisuke fell silent, eyes wide in horror.

"D-Dark…."

"**Yes Daisuke?" **

"Abuddiebdiduisdgd…."

"**Daisuke you're not making words"**

"Dark I understand you having those kinds of dreams but, I always thought it would be with Risa or another girl for that matter."

"**I'm not going back to sleep."**

"O.k. just let me sleep."

Daisuke then went back to sleep.

Dark then not being able to stand it any longer fell asleep.

This time when Dark slept he looked in on a room. It was lit by candles that were everywhere. A bed with red satin sheets. And s table with a bottle of champagne. At the table drinking a glass he saw himself.

He saw himself suddenly hide in the shadows. Someone then walked in. It was….Satoshi! Satoshi started to look around the room. His dream self then closed the door. He then saw his dream self slip an arm around Satoshi's waist. The other arm took Satoshi's glasses off and threw them onto the table then went to join the other arm around Satoshi's waist.

"**_I've been waiting."_** He heard his dream self say

(A/N: Sorry but let's just call him Dream Dark or DD for short.) With out warning DD picked Satoshi up and threw him on the bed. DD then pounced on top of him.

"**_Remember you said I could have top tonight."_**

Then out of nowhere rose petals started to fall. DD then leaned in and kissed Satoshi.

"I don't get a drink first?" asked Satoshi sarcastically

DD leaned in and smirked while seductively saying **_"You were late."_**

Satoshi sighed and smiled.

Satoshi then leaned in and started kissing DD. DD and Satoshi's tongues then started exploring each others mouths in a long passionate kiss. As they continued DD then started unbuttoning Satoshi's shirt.

"**AAAHHH! AAAAHHHHH!"** yelled Dark snapping his eyes open.

"What now?" asked Daisuke

"**Another one."**

"Oh. Don't tell or show it to me!"

"**Alright sounds good to me." **

BACK TO PRESENT -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke caught himself looking at Satoshi. Satoshi saw this and turned away back to the front.

'I'm defiantly off caffine.'

page break-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Okay please message me. No flames. Just tell if there is something I can do to make it better. See Ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2 TGEMATNT

Yuki: I'm back! And with chapter 2.

Dark: Oh joy…

Yuki: Be glad that I'm putting you in this chapter.

Dark: That I' am grateful for but, when do Risa and Riku die!

Satoshi: Baka Kaitou. Don't give anything away.

Dark and Yuki: Sato-chan!

Satoshi: You're just now noticing?

Daisuke: Noticing what?

Yuki: Daisuke! You're here at last.

Daisuke: Uh…yeah

Krad: All but, my Sato-chan shall die.

Yuki: Krad's here!

Satoshi: Are you the announcer now?

Yuki: Maybe.

Dark: Wait your Sato-chan! He's mine!

Krad: Mine!

Dark: Mine!

Krad: Mine!

Dark: Fist fight! Winner claims Sato-chans heart, soul, and most of all BODY!

Krad: You're on!

Yuki: Sato-chan look not only are they fighting for your heart but, also your virginity.

Satoshi: Oh, God no! (runs away before fight ends.)

Krad and Dark: Wait Sato-chan! (run after him)

Daisuke: I feel so unloved.

Yuki: you want them to take your virginity! 0-0

Daisuke: No Riku is now annoying beyond all reason. I need someone new!

Yuki: Okie dokie sorry I'm sugar high! I will type this story according to how I wrote it unless I get a sudden burst of genius to write in this masterpiece!

Krad: In what way are you a genius?

Yuki: (punches Krad) Any way here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or the characters. Once again I wish I did.

"**Dark and Krad talking" **

"_**Cupid talking" **_

"Daisuke and Satoshi talking"

'thinking'

'**Dark and Krad thinking'**

Ch.2

The Green Eyed Monster and The New Teacher

"**_Damn the dreams didn't work. How am I supposed to make them realize that they are perfect for each other?"_** said a complaining Cupid.

(A/N: No it's not the naked baby with wings Cupid. It's a teenage Cupid.)

"**_Let's look at the list. Lets see dreams didn't work next is jealousy." _**

He looked over his back at his golden arrows longing to shoot one.

"**_No. No. No. I promised my self to use them as a last resort."_**

He sat invisible in the corner of the classroom over looking everyone. His eyes landed on Riku and Risa Harada. He shivered at how horrible he knew they were. This is exactly why he won't have them find true love. Then a thought struck him.

"**_Maybe I could use one of them to get jealousy started."_**

He took out his bow and a golden arrow. He took aim. He had Riku right in the line of fire. He fired as the arrow speed towards her. Suddenly Riku moved out of the way. It instead hit Risa.

"**_Not what I wanted but she'll do. I guess."_** He said grumpily

He looked over towards Satoshi and Daisuke. He saw Dark and Krad in their ghost like states. Risa started to head towards Satoshi.

"**_Well I'll look in on this later. I need to go."_** He said looking at his sundial wrist watch. He then flew off through the ceiling.

Page break-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark saw Risa walk up to Satoshi.

"Satoshi." She said in her sweetest voice.

Dark thought it was just plain annoying the way she talked how she always calls him Mr. Dark. It made him sound older than he was which was pretty old.

"Yes Miss Harada?" asked Satoshi putting his book down.

"I can't quiet put my finger on it but you seem more, I don't know, more attractive today than usual.

"Pardon?" said Satoshi an eye brow slightly raised.

'**What the hell is she doing!'** thought Dark

"I said you looked more, hmph. There isn't a word to describe the way you look today." She said

'**Slut.'** Thought Dark **'Wait what have I to be jealous of? Grr…'**

"Miss Harada are you alright?" asked Satoshi

"No, I'm faint whenever you're near."

'**That's so lame. Ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!'** said Dark as he began hitting himself on the head with the heel of his hand.

"Satoshi do you want to go see a movie with me?" asked Risa

Satoshi looked at her weirdly. Dark now saw that everyone was staring at them.

'**Say no to the slut. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!' **he yelled at himself still hitting himself on the head.

Daisuke didn't notice Dark and his beating himself up.

"Sorry Miss Harada but, I don't have time for girls." Said Satoshi going back to his book.

"Don't worry I don't give up easily."

She winked and walked away.

'**Yes he said no! Wait. Why do I care what he does? Ah! I'm going mental.'**

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! **

The students all shuffled out to go to their next class. Satoshi and Daisuke steadily made their way to art class. When they got there they immediately took their seats like the other students.

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

(A/N: I like the ringy noise.)

The principal then walked into the classroom.

"Class I'm sorry to say that your art teacher Mr. (I don't know his name.) has passed away." Said the principal

"Gasp. He died?" Asked a girl.

"No he passed into America for some reason or other. Anyway let me introduce your new art teacher." He said

The door opened a woman walked in. She had Satoshi's figure tall and slightly to thin. She had hair that almost touched the ground and was the same color as Satoshi's. Her eyes were like Satoshi's to ice blue and wore glasses. She wore a white long sleeved tight fitting shirt that showed off her chest nicely and a beige skirt that went to her knees. All the boys except for Satoshi and Daisuke became lovesick puppies.

"Hello. My name is Raea Hikari. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling softly.

Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi all went wide eyed.

"**Did she say her name was Hikari!" **asked/yelled Krad

"**Another Hikari! Damn it!" **yelled Dark

"I hope we can _all_ get along while I'm here." She said emphasizing the word all.

Her eyes started to wonder around the room. When hers met Satoshi's they showed shock and joy.

"Well it looks like everything is in order here. I shall be going good day _Miss _Hikari." Said the principal emphasizing 'miss'.

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. "Good day."

The principal left.

"Okay now that all of you know my name.." She went and sat on the desk crossing her legs. "Why don't all of you introduce your selves."

One by one the students went.

"Okay next."

Daisuke stood up.

"Daisuke Niwa." He said nervously.

"Wait did you say your last name was Niwa?" she asked interrogatingly

"Y-Yes mam."

"Do you have a cousin named Jin by any chance?" she asked with an icy glare obviously aware of the Niwa's half of the curse.

"Uhh…Yes. How do you know him?"

Her gaze then softened and she started to chuckle. "I know Jin because we are best friends. Have been since high school. It's been a year since I last saw him in all his clumsy wonder. When you talk to him say hi for me. Tell him it's from Icy."

"O-okay." Said a very surprised Daisuke.

"**A Niwa and Hikari friends! Unacceptable!"** yelled Krad

"**A Niwa and Hikari liking each other on a friendship level? I won't tolerate it!"** yelled Dark

"Oh and tell Jin the dorm room we stayed in together during college the building it was in completely collapsed." Said Raea

"**They were in a dorm room together completely and totally out of line!" **yelled both Dark and Krad.

"Oh and also tell Jin congrats on the engagement. Tell him I'll defiantly be at the wedding.Tell him I'll defiantly be at the wedding."

"Jin's getting married!" yelled Daisuke

"He didn't tell you? Oh so that was the surprise he was going to tell you when he visits in a couple of weeks. Any way nice to meet you Daisuke. Next?"

Daisuke sat down dazed and confused. Satoshi stood up and gave her his iciest glare.

"Satoshi Hiwatari." He said

"Nice to meet you Satoshi."

Her eyes got a look of sadness, joy, sorrow, and happiness. Satoshi after seeing this got rid of his glare. She smiled and nodded. At him.

"Is that everyone?" she asked

No one but Satoshi noticed how she was on the brink of tears.

"Well your art teacher left some ungraded papers. So while I'm doing that all of you have permission to talk only if you stay in your seats and not talk over a whisper."

She hopped of the desk and sat in the chair behind it. Everyone did as told. Nothing went over a whisper. When it was 5 minutes till the bell she finished all the grading.

"Okay when I call your name come up and get your papers." Said Raea

She went down the list of students. Girls walked normally while boys, would rush up to her desk and walk away slowly.

"Daisuke." She said softly like she had done the other names. To the students she sounded like the cooing of doves.

When Daisuke got to her desk she handed him all of his graded papers. Her fingers brushed his and he slightly blushed. He went back to his desk at a normal pace.

"Satoshi." Called Raea

Satoshi walked up to her desk. She looked at him with a painful look in her eyes.

"Here you go Satoshi."

"Thank you."

He went back to his desk and sat down. As he went through the papers he found an envelope. He opened it inside was a letter.

It read:

_Satoshi, _

_Meet me here after school today. I need to talk with you about something that is extremely important. _

_Signed, _

_Raea Hikari_

'I wonder what she wants.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Well that's Chapter 2 of THLST. Review. PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEE!

Satoshi: We apologize for her having too much sugar.

Daisuke: Actually she's not sugar high. She had too much coffee.

Dark: Her being coffee high is the only thing I'm scared of.

Krad: What?

Dark: She's not sugar high she's coffee high.

Krad: Only that strikes fear in my heart.

Yuki: You know I can here you!

Dark and Krad: So?

Yuki: That's it be nice or you guys won't be in the next chappie. XP.

Satoshi: Please just finish.

Daisuke: When do I brake up with Riku?

Dark: When is mine and Satoshi's big romance scene?

Krad: When do I kill Dark?

Yuki: 0-0 Uh…All questions will be answered at the press conference… - - BYE! (runs away.)

Krad: Get back here!

(all chase after me.)

Yuki: Please…review…no flames…next chapter…up soon…SeeYa!


	3. Chapter 3 A Discovery

Yuki: Hi I'm back and good news I'm not high on sugar or coffee.

Krad: Good…-gasping for air- because it's impossible to catch you when you're high.

Dark:-also gasping- Yeah you were running up the walls literally.

Daisuke: Thanks to Satoshi and my self we finally caught her although it was mostly Satoshi.

Satoshi: Thank you Daisuke.

Krad: What exactly did you guys do?

Satoshi: Tranquilized her hid all the coffee and sugar and tied her down while we waited for her to go back to normal. It may sound extreme but, it was our only choice,

Dark, Krad, and Yuki: 0-0'

Satoshi: What?

Yuki: Nothing, nothing at all.

Raea: I'm sorry for them anyway on with the story.

Dark: When did you get here?

Raea: The second chapter. I just chose not to speak at the end.

Krad: Sure you did.

Raea: (punches Krad in gut.)

Krad: What am I a punching bag!

Daisuke:-whispers- Hey Yuki.

Yuki:-whispers- Yeah?

Daisuke: -still whispering- Can Raea be new my girl friend?

Yuki: (grin) I'll see what I can do.

Raea: About what?

Yuki: Nothing.

Dark: You know something.

Yuki: No I don't

Satoshi: Yes you do.

Yuki: No.

Krad: Yes you do! Get her.

Yuki: (runs away) here's the story!

Disclaimer: Does not own DNAngel or characters. –starts crying-

(A/N: I got 3 reviews -!)

Ch.3 A Discovery

Satoshi walked into the art room school was now over. Reae was not in the room when he got there. He took a seat on one of the desks. He sat and waited for awhile still trying to figure out what she wanted. 5 minutes later she walked in. She changed from what she was wearing earlier into tight boot cut blue jean pants, black high heeled boots, and a white tank top.

"Hello Satoshi. Nice to see you're here. Sorry I'm late. I had to change out of that skirt. It was cutting off the circulation to my hips."

"…"

Reae was surprised by the lack of him speaking. She walked over to her desk took out a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin. She gulped down a couple aspirin and a swig of water. Raea noticed Satoshi looking a t the bottle curiously.

"They are my migraines. Apparently the class period I have you in is the only quiet one."

"Oh. Miss Hikari why did you wish to see me?"

"Oh…yes." She breathed and exhaled deeply as if she were about to jump into freezing cold water. "Satoshi I know your real name is Hikari. I also know that you are the tamer of Krad."

Satoshi went wide-eyed for a second then went to a glare. "And how do you know this?"

"Well I know you're a Hikari because…" She mumbled the last bit.

"What? I couldn't hear."

"Satoshi I'm your sister." She said looking straight into his once again wide eyes.

'**What!' **yelled Krad

Satoshi was now standing by the desk a little shaken. "How come I've never known of you?"

"Well I was 5 when you were born. Dad died 5 moths before you were born. I had skipped a couple grades so I was a 5 year old 6th grader. That year at the end of school I went to London for a school field trip. Mom died while I was in London. I was told that she died in a car crash and you were in an adoption agency waiting for our legal guardians to pick you up but, they couldn't unless I was there to prove you were my brother." She stopped letting some sink in. She took a couple breathes and continued. "When I got there we went straight to the adoption agency. When you got there they said you were gone. Someone adopted you and a file saying who was set on fire with some other files by accident. I stayed with our godparents till I graduated from high school they died 3 years later."

'**What a load of bull shit. If she's your sister than how come I'm not her tamer and I don't know her.'** said Krad pointing out the obvious.

"That is an excellent question Krad." Said Raea looking right in the direction of where Krad was standing in his ghost like state.

"You heard him!" yelled Satoshi.

"Yes I can also see him standing right next to you giving me a rather dirty look."

"H-How?" asked Satoshi

"Later but first. Krad you didn't know about me because the second my mom got pregnant with me you went bye bye. You couldn't come back till Satoshi was at least 3. And I'm not your tamer because at birth I rejected you thus I'm not your tamer."

"How the hell did you reject him!" yelled Satoshi even louder.

"Satoshi no cursing while I'm around. As long as I'm in listening distance you will not curse."

Krad and Satoshi just stared wide-eyed at her.

"What it's a joke."

"--' " Satoshi.

"Any who. It's a mark that very rarely a Hikari is born with. Niwas don't get them their stuck with Dark no matter what."

"What's this mark?" asked Satoshi with his emotionless mask back on.

Reae pulled the neck of the tank top down to where it revealed her entire shoulder. On her shoulder he saw a pair of wings one wing was black the other white.

"This is the rejection ark and my birth mark." said Raea.

She pulled the neck line back in place.

"Satoshi…"

"Yes?"

"You have no idea how happy I' am to see you. I only took teaching jobs so that I might be able to find you."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms a round him in a tight hug. She started to let tears of joy spill from her eyes. Satoshi didn't know how to react to this. His arms then wrapped around her in hug all their own. Reae and Satoshi sank to the floor sitting on their knees. Hugging each other like the other would disappear if they let go crying tears of joy from both.

BANG!

Their heads snapped up to look at the door. They walked over to see what it was. When they opened the door they saw Daisuke lying on the ground rubbing his head.

"Niwa?" asked Satoshi

"Oh hey Hiwatari-kun (A/N: I forgot if Daisuke uses kun or chan.). I was coming back because I lost my notebook and I was retracing my steps."

"Oh that was yours?"

Reae went to her desk and brought a notebook out from behind it and gave it to Daisuke.

"Here."

"Oh uh thanks."

"Niwa." said Satoshi

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to meet my sister." He said gesturing to Reae.

"W-W-What?"

'**Creepy boy has a sister. She may be hot but, she's still a Hikari!' **yelled Dark

"Dark though I appreciate the compliment on my body figure it would do you well not to call my brother creepy boy." She said a little harsh in the end.

"He what!" said Satoshi anger vain pulsing.

Daisuke and Dark went wide-eyed.

"Daisuke she can see and hear Krad and Dark. And it would do Dark well not to try anything on my sister."

Daisuke went even more wide-eyed.

"Oh but, that's not all I can do."

And with that said she reared her hand back and punched Dark in the face.

"I'm able to touch them when they are in their ghost like states."

Dark is now cursing in pain." said Daisuke "How is it possible?"

"Tell ya later. We ought to be leaving. You two need a ride home?"

"Sure." They both said

"Okay let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Once again thank you for the reviews Mizuki hikari and jfbj.

Krad: Yes now she can stop whining on how she's not getting reviews even though it's only been a couple days.

Dark: Now tell us what you know that we don't!

Yuki: No! I promised a friend I'd keep it a secret.

Satoshi: Just tell them they're going to find out anyway.

Daisuke: No I agree with Yuki.

Raea: Both are right it's Yuki's business not ours.

Dark and Krad: We want that secret.

Yuki: No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no.

Dark: Let's get her.

Krad: Agreed.

Yuki: You 2 agree on something! Ah! It's the apocalypse.

Krad: No it's not. First Dark's death then the apocalypse. Now you should start running.

Dark: It'll be way easier to catch her now that she's not coffee high.

Yuki: Aha! Think again. - holds up coffee pot that holds 24 cups of coffee and drinks it.-  -eyes widen-

Everyone: Oh shit!

Yuki: COFFEE!- starts running away-

Krad: What have we done?

Daisuke: you released an ultimate horror onto the world.

Satoshi: yep now go get her and we'll hide the coffee.

Reae: Be careful.

Dark: Don't worry we won't hurt her.

Reae: -mumbles- It's not her I'm worried about.

Daisuke and Satoshi nod in agreement

Daisuke: Well since she ran away please review.

Satoshi: If you do we'll try to keep her sober longer.

Raea: Bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Car Ride

Yuki: I'm baack! And I'm sad to say not coffee high. -crying-

Dark: Once again thank god!

Falls on floor from exhaustion

Krad: Yeah for once thank god.

Falls down to.

Satoshi: babies

Reae: I second that.

Daisuke: Third.

Krad: Well excuse us for not being quick about it. –pouts-

Dark: Yeah she did have 24 cups of coffee at once!

Yuki: Why is me drinking coffee so bad at least you 2 are getting exercise. You to have been looking rather chubby around the middle.

Krad: Are you saying we're fat!

Dark: I'm not fat!

Yuki: All I said was you looked a little chubby especially your asses. They've been looking droopy.

Dark: My ass is not droopy. I have a rather nice ass if I do say so myself. What do you think Sato-chan.

Satoshi: Never ask me that.

Reae: Why are we talking about their butts?

Yuki: I don't know.

Daisuke: I'm disgusted right now.

Krad: And what may I ask is wrong with my ass!

Yuki covers Daisuke's ears Reae covers Satoshi's as Krad and Dark go on a rant that is not meant for the ears or rather eyes of the young.

Yuki: Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or the characters. Once again just this story. That makes me sad.

Ch. 4 Car Ride

Satoshi and Daisuke sat in Reae's car. Satoshi front, Daisuke back, and Reae driving of course. She drove a black convertible that was low riding. It could go 300 miles an hour ob 1 tank of gas. (A/N: I know no such car exists but it's my dream car.)

"So Daisuke where do you live?" asked Reae

"Just up this street take a right on the next street and keep going mine is the biggest house."

"Alright."

"This is a nice car by the way." Said Daisuke

"Thanks." She said smiling

'**I don't trust her."** Said Dark

'**I don't trust her one little bit."** Said Krad

'You know she can here you.' Said Satoshi.

'**So."**

Dark and Krad went on and on about the recent events. After 5 minutes they came to a red light. Reae stopped and massaged her temples.

"Satoshi, in the glove compartment there is a bottle of aspirin. Could you get for me?"

"Sure."

Satoshi got the pill bottle out and gave it to her. She quickly opened it and popped a couple in guzzling down some water from her water bottle.

"Krad, Dark, you two need to shut up. You two are making my migraines worse. Your both acting like 5 year olds instead of 300 year old beings."

Suddenly music was playing. It was the theme song from Mission Impossible. It was coming from Reae's cell phone that was plugged into the car to charge and sitting in a little stand. She opened it.

"Hello Reae Hikari speaking."

"Hello Hikari nice of you to answer your phone." Came a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hello Commander." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"We have a job that only you are properly qualified to do."

"Don't think so."

"What! Why!"

"One you forced me into taking some time off. You referred to me as a "workaholic". And two my little brother and his friend are in the car."

"Wait….your brother? You found him! Oh, congratulations."

"Yes he's right here wondering what the hell your talking about."

"Put the screen on. We all want to see if he's as cute as he was in the baby picture."

"What do you mean we? And I couldn't put the screen up if I wanted to."

"I mean we by everyone you work with is here listening in on this conversation. And why can't you put the screen up!"

"I already gave you the report on why…-sound of shuffling papers on other end-…second drawer on the right."

"Oh yes I see why. It's coming out of your paycheck."

"DAMN IT!"

"-gasp- Reae you hardly curse what's wrong?"

"One I 'm not the one who broke the car it was Rimereze. Two I'm out of aspirin."

"Why do you need it?"

"Your giving me a migraine bye."

Reae hung the phone up. Satoshi and Daisuke were wide eyed. It was completely silent.

"Ah sweet silence." Said Reae

'**What the hell?"** yelled Krad and Dark

"So much for silence." Muttered Reae

'**Is she secretly a stripper?"** asked Dark excitedly.

"**Yay she's an assassin!"** yelled Krad.

"Hell no to both." Said Reae.

Satoshi and Daisuke were completely quite. Both trying to figure out what was going on.

"You two seem really quite." Said Reae

"What was with the call?" asked Satoshi.

"Tell ya later."

"You also said you would tell me how your able to interact with Krad and Dark when they are they're in their ghost like states. We're still waiting."

"Oh, yeah that slipped my mind. That mark I showed you doesn't just keep me from being Krad's tamer. It has certain side effects. One is the Krad and Dark thing."

"What mark? And what do you mean it keeps you from being Krad's tamer?" asked Daisuke.

Satoshi turned to face Daisuke and told him everything Reae had told him about the mark. As Satoshi told him his eyes steadily got bigger.

"So she-"

"Yep." Said Satoshi

"So that causes- "

"Yep." Said Reae. "But you see there is more than one side effect. So far I only know of two. The other one is that I can heal people. There is just one problem with that though. And that's after I heal a person any future injuries they get I get instead. Like all magic gifts there is a good and bad side."

"Why does the weird stuff happen to us?" asked Daisuke.

"Because we're the special families." Said Reae

Satoshi smiled and started o chuckle followed by Reae and Daisuke.

(A/n: They are driving on the road again. Stoplight changed after phone call.)

"Well, Satoshi your smiling I thought I'd have to force you later."

He gave her a small true smile.

"Hey here's my house thanks for the lift." Said Daisuke

Daisuke got out of the car.

'**Satoshi looks so much cuter when he smiles. Where the hell did that come from?"** thought Dark

Reae turned and look at Dark.

'**Wait did she just hear my thoughts." **

Reae looked around and turned back to the front

'**Whew. She didn't that was close."**

'Hmm…that's weird for a second I thought I heard Dark say something. Oh, well.' thought Reae

"Bye you guys." Said Daisuke.

"Bye." Said Reae and Satoshi at the same time.

Then they drove off. The drive was mostly silent.

"Turn here." Said Satoshi.

"O.k. Satoshi but, on the way to taking you home I need to make a stop."

"O.k."

A couple minutes later they pulled into the small parking lot of a small store. Reae stopped and parked.

(A/N: Just to take up space I put in this store part.)

"Satoshi you want to go in?" asked Reae

"Sure."

Satoshi and Reae both got out and went in. The door made a jingle sound. At the counter was a teenager he looked about 16. He had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. He looked up and saw them.

"Oh hey Miss Hikari." He said

"Hello Kent."

"Kent! Who is that!" someone yelled.

"It's Reae mom."

'**-snicker- He works for his mom."** Said Krad.

Reae unnoticed by anyone but, Satoshi. Stepped on Krad's foot rather hard. Krad then started hopping up and down on one foot cursing in pain.

"Oh, Reae! Hold on a second." The woman yelled again.

A couple minutes later a woman came out. She was short and plump unlike her son who was tall and thin.

"Reae dear how have you been? And who is this strapping young gentlemen you brought with you?"

"I've been doing fine and this is Satoshi my younger brother."

"Well it's nice to meet you Satoshi."

"You too." Said Satoshi.

"So what do you need?" Asked the woman pointing the question towards Reae.

"Here's my list." Said Reae handing the woman a folded piece of paper.

"O.k. Kent. Can you get Miss Hikari's groceries please?"

"Sure." Said Kent. He took the list and went through a door behind the counter.

"So I see you have more items on your list than usual." Said the woman.

"Yes I haven't been able to get out and shop lately."

"Hmm…I see."

"Here you go Miss Hikari." Said Kent coming back with arms full of bags full of groceries.

"Thank you Kent."

"Do you want me to put them in the trunk for you?"

"Yes please. Thank you Kent and thank you Mrs. Buttermen just put it on my tab."

(A/N: 00 The old woman's name is finally revealed!)

"O.k. bye Reae."

Kent, Reae, and Satoshi all walked out to the car. When Kent finished putting the last of the groceries in he went and opened Reae's door for her.

"Thank you Kent."

"No prob Miss Hikari. See ya around."

"You too."

She started the car and drove off. They soon came to Satoshi's house.

"So you live here? I guess I'll get to meet the people who raised you."

"No, you won't meet him."

"Why?"

"I live here alone."

"What! B-b-but…"

"He's having me live here alone. He lives in a mansion not to far away. I have to pay the bill's and everything for this place."

"Satoshi, your way to young to be living by yourself."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Said Reae sighing.

They walked in the house. Reae soon found that everything in the house was white. She started to rub her eyes.

"You o.k.?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah just blinded by the white."

"Sorry if it's not real clean."

"It's okay I understand. After all you're just a kid. You can't be expected to be completely perfect."

"Tell that to Mr. Hiwatari my step dad. He made me commander of the police force just so that I could catch Dark."

"He what! Your only a child." She said 'Hiwatari. Damn it. I know I've heard that name somewhere.' She thought

"And besides he is no longer your step dad." She added.

"What do you mean?"

"Satoshi I'm 19. By law I'm your legal guardian and he's not. That is if you want me to be. The law says I can only be your legal guardian if you want me to be.(A/N: I don't know if that's an actual law in Japan. I made it up.)Satoshi would you like to live with me and have me as your guardian?"

'**Don't do it."** Said Krad

"Krad shut the fuck up. This not mine, yours, or anyone else's. Just Satoshi."

Satoshi stared at he with surprise.

"Satoshi I'll understand if you don't want to."

She then walked to the door.

"Wait. Reae."

She turned and looked at him.

"I…I want to live with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Reae smiled brightly.

"Okay get a suitcase and I'll help you pack.

Satoshi took a suitcase he had in the hall closet. They went upstairs and started packing it with all of his clothes, materials he would need for the bathroom, and anything else that could fit in after words.

Reae went into a room that had a chair in it with wings on it one of the wings was broken. She went over to the window and looked out. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the chair. Taped to the back of the broken wing was a key. A key she knew all to well.

'The key to the chains imprisoning the black wings...' she thought

She took the key and stashed it in her pocket.

'It will not be freed.'

She walked out. Satoshi was putting his bags in the car. She walked over to him.

"I'll come back later and get anything else you might want."

"O.k…Reae."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem little brother." She said smiling ruffling his hair with one hand. "Now let's go home."

'Home.' Thought Satoshi getting in the car and feeling it starting to move.

He had lived with his former step dad and in that house for so long. But neither he could really call home. Homes were suppose to be warm and inviting. Neither were that way. A home has someone there that loves and cares for you. His father wasn't that way at all. He only pretended to love him but, he didn't. He finally found someone who had real love for him. His sister. (A/N: Awww…)

"Satoshi when we get home I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and then I'll make dinner."

"O.k. ….Reae I just remembered something you still have to tell me what the call was about."

"If you must know I'm a government secret agent. I work for a department unknown to the public."

"What is it?"

"I work for the Department of the Capture and Study of the Paranormal. Also known as D.C.P.S.. My ob is to go out and investigate paranormal events and capture what ever is causing it if, anything is causing it."

"Wow." Said Satoshi a little wide-eyed

"Oh, and I'm also the top agent."

"But if your an agent for the government that means you can fire lower ranked officials."

"Yep. Why? Need me to fire someone?" she asked with a grin

"I'd like you to but, highly dought they'll let fire someone with out a reason."

"Actually they will."

"Really?"

"Yep. One agent fired a cop because he didn't like the cops tie. So who is it?"

"Commissioner Hiwatari. My step dad."

Reae then suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"Damn it! Why couldn't I place the name till now! Commissioner Hiwatari is really your step dad?" she asked anger vain slightly visible.

"Yes." Said Satoshi getting a little scared.

"That BASTARD! I told him I was looking for you. I showed him the baby picture of you I had and he said he's never seen you in his life. When I see that SON OF A BITCH I'm going to kick his ass!" she yelled

Satoshi started to lean away. He now realized why she didn't curse a lot because, when she did she looked really scary.

"You bet I'll fire his sorry ass. In fact I'll give him a call right now." She grabbed the phone off the stand, dialed the number, and put it to her ear.

"Commissioner Hiwatari?... Hi this is Agent Reae Hikari class A….Yes I'm fine I was just calling to inform you that I found my brother Satoshi you sorry son of a bitch. Don't give me any lame excuses. You knew when I told you that I was his legal guardian and that you were no longer his step dad. So you broke the law…..Oh what law? Let's see there is kidnapping because when you found out you didn't tell me so you technically kidnapped him. So not only are you fired but, you're also under arrest. The police will be at your home shortly. And Satoshi is now living with me. So that means you will stay as far away from him as possible. If I catch you anywhere near him at all I will first kick the crap out of you then arrest you again. Good day asshole."

She then hung the phone up and started driving again. Satoshi's eyes were wide in fear, admiration, and shock. Suddenly Satoshi's phone started ringing. He first checked the caller ID. It read 'father'. He rolled down the window and through the phone out.

"Who was that?" asked Reae now calmed down

"Nobody just nobody."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Yeah This chapters done. I mad it extra long for my loyal readers

Reae: I'm so happy me and Satoshi are living together

Satoshi: I'm happy to

Hug each other.

Yuki: Awww…that's so cute.

Dark: Yeah yeah cute but, Satoshi is still mine.

Grabs Satoshi in hug of doom.

Yuki: Awww…..

Krad: No he's mine.

Grabs Satoshi in doom hug.

Yuki: Awww…

Daisuke: You guys need to stop he's turning blue.

Reae: Dai-chan?

Daisuke: what?

Gives Daisuke peck on check making hi m blush dark shades of red.

Satoshi now free: 00 Reae did you just kiss Daisuke?

Reae: I couldn't help it he's just so adorable.

Yuki: Finally some behind the scenes romance.

Dark: And soon there will be more. Right Satoshi?

Satoshi:………

Krad: See he doesn't like you. He likes me. Right Sato?

Satoshi:……..

Yuki: If guys want Satoshi I suggest getting in shape as I said your both looking a little chubby.

Krad Dark: I'm not fat! –fire everywhere-

Yuki: Sure your not.

Krad: O.k. that's it your dead for real.

Dark: Yes die.

Yuki: Eep. Coffee please?

Satoshi Reae Daisuke: No

Yuki: AAHH! –runs away-

Reae: When will she learn?

Satoshi: I don't know.

Daisuke: -shrugs-

Reae: Any way keep reading review and will make sure she lives. Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5 DRDD

Author: Sorry it took so long my dad has grounded me from the computer till he can come in my room every day with it being clean. He's an evil dictator! But I still love him.

Yuki: Okay I'm in a hurry. Dark and Krad are hot on my trail. The chubby chibis –someone taps on shoulder- -slowly turns head around-

Dark and Krad with evil grins and looks in their eyes.

Krad: So we're chubby chibis eh?

Dark: Oh, you're going to pay.

Yuki: Someone save me! I need a Hero! And he's got to be quick and he's got to fast! I need a heroooo!

Reae: Is she singing 'I Need a Hero'?

Daisuke: Yep.

Reae: O…k…..

Poof! Guy appears. A very cute guy!

Yuki: YAY! It's my boyfriend Zack!

Satoshi: You have a boyfriend? When did that happen?

Yuki: Over the weekend at my schools homecoming game. Why?

Satoshi: Just wondering.

Zack: I' am here to make sure you don't destroy my girlfriend while she's writing this.

Yuki: Yay!

Dark and Krad: Boo!

Daisuke: Okay here's the story.

Yuki: Dark and Krad are chubby chibis!

Dark and Krad: SHUT UP!

"**Dark and Krad talking" **

"_**Cupid talking" **_

"Daisuke and Satoshi talking"

'thinking'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark's Realization and Daisuke's Dream**

(Normal Point of view Reae's place.)

(A/N: Not describing Reae's place. I'm lazy.)

Reae put her coat on as she headed for the front door.

"Satoshi." She said

"Yes?" he asked sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"I'm going to go and clean your old house up so, we can sell it. I'll be back in a few minutes. Is thee anything else you need from there?"

"No…Oh, wait yeah there is. In the study there's a chair with wings on it one of the wings are broken. Can you bring it for me?"

"Sure. Bye. Oh, and Satoshi if I'm out late bed at 8:00"

"Okay bye." He said smiling. She smiled back and left.

(With Cupid)----------------------------------------------------------------

Cupid sat in the corner of Daisuke's room unseen. He saw Dark wasn't able to find the sweet release of sleep. The reason being he was thinking of Satoshi.

"_**Well, looks like he's on the right path. I'll come back if problems a rise." **_

With that he disappeared.

(Dark)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep. I kept picturing Satoshi in my mind over and over again. I'd see him smiling and being excited and wanting to join in the excitement of whatever it was. I'd see him sad and want to be there to comfort him. I'd see him hurt and want to kick the shit out of the one who made him hurt. Dark was confused to why he was even thinking these thoughts or feeling these emotions. He sat and wondered what Satoshi was doing and how he was feeling. Why? Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?! It was driving him nuts.

"**Why can't I stop thinking about him? I'm supposed to hate the Hikari's not fall in love with them!" **

Wait did I just say that I was in love? No I must be going crazy. After all I' am talking to myself. God I'm insane. But still…Why? I can't stop thinking, wondering, picturing him in all his beauty. Wait did I just say he was beautiful? Where did that come from? Maybe it's true. Maybe I have fallen for him. And if I have I've fallen hard. I'm in love with Satoshi. I chuckled a little. For some reason it just sounds so right. Damn it! I can't take it any more I have to see him!

Daisuke was peacefully sleeping. I sent an image into his mind of Riku in a bikini. After all what man doesn't like seeing girls in bikinis? Wait he's not changing. Maybe Risa? No. He then started sending pictures of all the girls in Azumano. All in bikinis. He then for no reason sent an image of Reae. Daisuke got a small blush and his body turned into Dark's.

"**Hmm…So he has a thing for a Hikari also. I'll pick at him when he wakes up."**

I summoned Wiz turning the little bunny into his magnificent black wings. I flew out the window for Satoshi's house. I remembered where the blue haired commander lived from stopping by there once with Daisuke. I soon came upon the small house Satoshi lived in. Not noticing the convertible at the front of the house.

I went and unlocked one of the windows and stepped in. I saw everything wasn't a mess anymore but shiny and clean. The sheets were laundered, the floors scrubbed windows wiped. I was soon becoming over come by the strong smell of cleaning supplies.

"**Damn it. I've got to get out of here before I inhale the scent anymore. The person who cleaned probably went crazy with cleaning this place."** I said covering his nose.

I quickly crawled out. When I got out I quickly shut and locked the door and inhaling clean air.

"**Hmmm….Where could he be?" **

"Man this thing so damn heavy!" I heard some one say

I went to the ground and looked around the corner to see who was in the front yard. I saw Reae putting a chair of some sort in her car. I looked and saw a lot of cleaning supplies in the trunk of her car. After putting the chair in the backseat she went and took something out of the trunk and closed the trunk. She walked into the yard. I now saw that thing she had was a sign of some kind. She stuck the sign in the dirt, went to her car and drove off. I came out to see what the sign said.

It said: _For Rent. One lovely little one bedroom house complete with furniture. Rent price is $600 a month. Number to call 281-877-9900. For Rent by owner. _

I started following Reae.

"**Why didn't think about it before that Satoshi might be living with Reae?"** I asked myself.

I tailed her till we came to an almost mansion sized house. Reae parked in the drive way. She got out and started cleaning out her car of the cleaners and the chair. I then went and looked into a window on the first floor.

"Whew! That was hard work. What time is it? 8:30. Satoshi should be in bed by now. May be I should go check on him." Said Reae

She then started walking up the many stars that led to the upper two levels. I flew up to the second story window and saw a library. The door to it was open and I saw Reae go up another flight of stairs. I then flew up to the third level. The window I was looking in was dark. There was suddenly a small crack of light in the room. A door opened spewing the light into the dark room. I n the doorway stood Reae. While on a bed, that I was realizing was in there, was Satoshi sleeping peacefully. I was bewildered by how beautiful Satoshi looked a sleep. Reae walked up to the bed. She leaned down and kissed Satoshi's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Satoshi. Tomorrow we have to change your last name back to Hikari. Good night." She then silently left pulling the door to but not completely closing it. Which thankfully for I let a stream of light in so I could see my angel. I unlocked the window and crept to Satoshi's bed side to where his face was facing me.

"**So beautiful yet, so cursed."** I said

I put my hand up and touched Satoshi's cheek. To my utter amazement he leaned into my touch. When I tried to pull away Satoshi's hand automatically shot up and grabbed my sleeve. I couldn't help but, smile.

"**The things he'll do to me."**

Dark was fixing to leave again. Satoshi's hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Dark." Satoshi whispered in his sleep. "Stay."

My eye's widened in shock and softened into joy.

"**I'll be back I promise."** I whispered in his ear.

I then kissed Satoshi on the lips. I held it as this one simple kiss sent waves of warmth and pleasure through my body. This one simple kiss also helped me realize that yes I was in love with Satoshi. I broke the kiss and flew out the window.

When I got back I went and laid down on the bed and turned into Daisuke.

"**Satoshi soon I will steal you and make you mine but, when that day happens is also the day you would have captured me. My greatest theft will also be your greatest catch."** I said

I then dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

(Daisuke's dream)----------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke laid on a peaceful sandy beach. Listening to the gentle sounds of the ocean and feeling the soft breeze and the warmth of the sun on his skin.

"Daisuke." someone called.

Daisuke propped himself up on his elbows. He turned his head in the direction the voice came from. He went wide eyed as he saw every girl in Azumano wearing a bikini. They were all smiling and waving at him. Daisuke found himself not attracted to any of them.

"Daisuke." Someone called in the opposite direction.

Daisuke turned and saw Reae in a white bikini laying in the sand next to him.

"M-Miss Hikari?" stuttered Daisuke.

"Daisuke just call me Reae." She said.

She then sat up and crawled over to Daisuke and then on top of him. Daisuke fell back onto the warm sand. Reae laid on top of him looking into his eyes.

"-chuckle-Daisuke you look so cute." She said

"What?"

She then leaned in closer to him her nose touching his. Then she placed a quick butterfly kiss on his lips. She then got up and ran towards the water. Waves splashed against causing her to get wet from head to toe. Daisuke found that he was getting turned on. He stood up and went to join her in the water. They splashed around happily for what to Daisuke seemed like hours. Reae then grabbed him by the wrist and walked him to shore. They sat down. Reae turned her to Daisuke while Daisuke was already looking at her. They slowly started to lean into each other. Their lips then touched. Reae wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck and Daisuke put his hands on her hips. Reae then licked the bottom of Daisuke's lip asking for entrance. Daisuke opened his mouth. They began to explore each others mouths with there tongues. They broke the kiss for air.

"Daisuke."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you to."

They both leaned in for another kiss. Then he woke up staring at the ceiling.

"Reae is my new sacred maiden?" he asked him self in aw of his dream

Daisuke then heard someone snicker.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"**Yes Dai-chan?"** Said the now uncontrollably snickering thief.

"Did you-"

"**Yes I heard you Daisuke. I just now also finished looking at your dream. You know what that means." **

"Oh God!"

"**Yes you're in love with a Hikari. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Emiko is going to flip."**

"Not if I say I have a crush on a woman named Reae that's older than me and I haven't figured out her last name yet."

"**Unless someone tells her." **

"You wouldn't."

"**It might accidentally slip out into a conversation." **

"What do you want?"

"**I want a whole Saturday of being in the physical world in my own body." **

"What?! B-But-"

"**Take it or leave it." **

"Fine."

"**And I choose what Saturday." **

"Deal."

"**Deal."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: Yay! Chapter 5 up!

Dark: Finally some me and Satoshi action!

Krad: I wan my Satoshi back.

Reae: Oh, Daisuke that was so sweet of you to dream of me. –kiss Daisuke-

Daisuke: Your welcome.

Satoshi: What exactly are you making me dream?!

Yuki: Tell soon.

Zach: Yuki I'm bored want to go make out?

Yuki: Sounds good to me. –both walk away-

Everyone: Get back here and finish!

Yuki: Bye and sorry once again for not being able to add this chapter sooner. R&R!

Reae hugging Daisuke. Daisuke blushing brighter than his hair. Krad thinking of ways to make author to force this into being a KradSatoshi pairing. Dark holding Satoshi on his lap. Satoshi amazingly blushing.

Yuki: Ok. Bye.


	6. Dreams and Appearances

Yuki-chan: Hello everyone! After your very long wait I' am finally (drum roll) updating!

Dark: Where the hell have you been?!

Satoshi: You got lazy didn't you.

Daisuke: Did you get sick or something?

Krad: Why the hell has it taken you so long to update?!!!!!

Reae: What everyone else said.

Yuki: 1. I was to depressed because my boyfriend broke up with me in the rain right before Christmas break. 2. My mom and dad discovered yaoi on my computer and held my computer hostage. 3. I had writers block. Now I have it back.

Dark: you didn't type because of your parents and your ex?! Krad you get the parents I'll get the ex!

Krad: It would be my extreme pleasure but, I have a condition.

Yuki: What?

Krad: (whispering) I want to be loved in this story. (whispering)

Yuki: (whispering) By whom?

Krad: -gestures to someone.-

Yuki: -sees person- -smiles maniacally- Why Krad. Of course I will. I was thinking of doing that any way.

Everyone else: Doing what? –suspicious-

Yuki: Oh, Nothing. Any way here's the story.

Disclaimer: do not own DNAngel or the characters just the story line. There's a reason for it being called a "fanfiction" after all.

A/N: I'm lazy now and just going to type it normal. Also I don't know if I'll have Cupid show up anymore or not. I don't write it all down and then type it. I just type what comes to me. I only first write down while I'm at school or on the rode.

Ch. 5

Dreams and Appearances

Satoshi woke up that morning to the smell of something cooking. Satoshi wondered who it could possibly be in his house cooking food he didn't have. Satoshi climbed out of the bed he was in realizing it wasn't his. As he walked down the hallway and down the stairs, once again realizing that he wasn't in is house. He soon cam to the kitchen and saw a tall blue haired woman standing in the kitchen. Then it hit him it was Reae in the kitchen and that he was now living with her in her house. Satoshi walked in and sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Good morning Satoshi." Said Reae happily smiling.

"Good morning." He replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well actually."

"Well that's good. Breakfast is done"

She walked over to the table carrying to plates. Both had sausage, eggs, biscuits, and waffles. They quietly sat and ate their breakfast. Satoshi not ever having real food in a while loved the food. He only ever ate that precooked crap because he didn't really know how to cook. When they finished Reae glanced up at the clock.

"Satoshi why don't you go get ready for school now. I'll clean up down here and then get ready." She smiled. Her elbow propped on the table with her head lying on the back of her hand.

"O.k." As Satoshi stood for the first time ever since he met Reae he saw a ring on her finger. It looked like an engagement ring.

Satoshi figured he would ask about it later and headed up to is room to take a shower. When Satoshi reached his room he immediately went into the attached bathroom. He got the water in the shower to the perfect temperature, stripped (Yuki: Can't stop watching –drool-. Dark: Hey only I'm allowed to watch him shower. Satoshi: -blush-), and got in. The hot water felt good on his tight muscles. (Dark: The author is trying to make me hard! Yuki: -evil grin-.)

"Master Satoshi." Said Krad

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." Krad smiles evilly "I just wanted know if you enjoyed your dream last night."

"Dream? What dream?" Satoshi asked

"This dream."

(Satoshi's dream) (Yuki: Now you get to find out what Satoshi was dreaming –GRIN-)---

Satoshi was standing in a park at night. The moon was full and reflecting onto the lake in front of him. He bent down and looked into the water and saw his reflection. Suddenly, his reflection turned into Dark's reflection.

"So beautiful yet so cursed." Someone said behind him.

Satoshi stood and turned towards the person behind him. He saw Dark standing under the shade of the trees. Dark slowly started to walk towards him. He stopped mere inches from Satoshi.

"Hello Satoshi." Said Dark in an amazingly seductive voice. For some reason a wave of pleasure shot through his spine at Dark saying his name like that.

Dark raised his hand up and brushed a stray hair out of Satoshi's face. As Dark started to draw his hand back he stopped and caressed Satoshi's cheek. Satoshi instinctively leaned into the touch. Dark gave a small smile. He then embraced Satoshi into a protective hug that said that Satoshi was his and to back the hell off. Satoshi felt safe in the simple embrace. He unknowingly sighed into Dark's strong chest. Sirens were heard in the distant. Alerting the two that cops were coming.

"Satoshi I have to go." Said Dark he let go of Satoshi and started walk away.

Satoshi quickly grabbed the wrist of his shirt. "Please don't go."

Dark smiled and gave a slight chuckle. He then bent and quickly captured Satoshi's lips. The gentle Kiss started to become more passionate. Dark's tongue was lightly licking Satoshi's bottom lips. Trying to coax the sweet cavern that was Satoshi's mouth open. Satoshi, who was falling victim to the kiss, gasped into it. Dark took advantage and quickly slid his tongue in Satoshi's mouth. Dark's tongue explored every part of Satoshi's mouth trying to memorize everything. His taste, the alignment of his teeth, and how jagged the top of his teeth were. Dark and Satoshi began to battle for dominance. Satoshi soon submissed to Dark. Satoshi started to moan into what he now thought was heaven on earth. Satoshi didn't want this to ever end. Then all too soon for Satoshi they parted. Their lungs burning from the lack of air.

"I'll be back I promise and next time you might experience more than just a kiss."

And with that Dark flew away leaving a very badly blushing Satoshi.

(End Dream)(Yuki: Whoever thinks its cute review)--------------------------------------------

Satoshi went wide eyed. He was surprised at what he had dreamed. He was also surprised at how turned on he was.

"I dreamt that?" asked Satoshi

"Yes you did."

Satoshi could only stare forward wide eyed.

"Of course you know what that means." Said Krad

"Honestly no I don't." said Satoshi

"Well let me break it down for you." Krad did a slight cough to clear his throat. "You're in love with Dark!"

"What that's crazy?!"

"Oh, is it then why may I ask has then been the second time in a row that you've dreamt of Dark. Don't even think about blaming caffeine because you didn't have any at all yesterday."

Satoshi started to look for a reason that he was dreaming of Dark. One that wouldn't point him towards becoming insane. The more he thought the more he wanted an actual kiss from Dark. Satoshi didn't think he was a homosexual. Yes, he thought Dark was appealing…attractive…hot…sexy…seductive. Satoshi mentally slapped himself. Satoshi thought he was asexual not homosexual. Now that he thought about it he never questioned his sexuality before. Everything is so confusing and driven by hormones when a teenager.

"Admit it you like Dark."

"No."

For some reason or other saying that deeply hurt Satoshi. It was like a knife going through his now quickly beating heart.

"Admit it." Said Krad. "The sooner you admit it the sooner I stop and the sooner you feel better.

Satoshi mumbled something.

"What?" asked Krad.

"I…ke…m"

"Hmm? Couldn't hear you."

"I like him."

"Say it again."

"I like him!"

"I'm right yes!" Krad does victory sign.

"Yeah for once."

"Let me take some time to soak in this moment. Is this how you feel all the time?"

"Shut up."

The day wore on. Reae and Satoshi went to get Satoshi's name changed back to Hikari after school. The next day everyone found out they were related and living together.

(FF In Reae's class. 4 days later.) (Krad: We are fast forwarding because the author is a lazy bitch. Yuki: Do you want to fall in love or not?! Krad: -backs off- Yuki: thought so.)

Satoshi and Daisuke were quietly sitting in their desks watching Reae teach. Both of them paying attention to what a teacher actually had to say.

"Miss Higarashi." Uh, oh someone got caught not paying attention. "Could you please stand and tell the class the three different inventions that were first drawn up by Leonardo DaVince that I just said."

The girl stood. "Um…..uh. –sigh- I don't know Hikari sensei."

"You may take your seat. I suggest you pay attention if you wish to pass this class." Said Reae with a slight smile.

"Yes sensei." Said the girl and she sat down.

"All right everyone so tomorrow is your quiz on color, color value, shade and tint. If you weren't paying attention at all for the last couple of days there is no way you 'll pass."

A couple people in the class groaned.

"All right tonight's home work is on the bored. Your assignment is to write two full pages of facts about your favorite artist. Though I said two pages I also want at least fifty different facts."

"Oh, Reae go easy on the kids. After all they are younger than you."

The entire classroom looked to the now open door. Standing in the door way was a man slightly taller than Reae. He had red spiky hair that defied gravity that was also long enough to be tied back in a pony tail. He had ruby red eyes. He had some muscle on him, but not to much. Suddenly without warning Reae ran up to the man and tightly hugged him.

"Jin!! Finally your here. You told me you would be here two days ago." She said letting go of him giving him a friendly smack on the head.

"I'm sorry Icy. Luggage was lost for a couple days and my wallet was in my suitcase. So I couldn't get a cab." He said rubbing the back of his head, smiling the entire time.

"What's up Daisuke haven't seen you in a while. So how's my favorite cousin?" Jin asked giving Daisuke a noogie.

"Nothing much." Said Daisuke happily. "So your getting married?"

"Now who could have told you that?" said Jin looking over at Reae.

"I figured you would at least tell you 'favorite' cousin." She said mockingly with an innocent look.

"No, I wanted to surprise everyone. Well better get going. Daisuke I'll be going and staying at your place for a bit. I'm going to tell Aunt Emiko and everyone else the big news at dinner. Reae why don't you and Satoshi come by as well. You'll finally get to meet the woman I'm marrying."

No one noticed the wink he sent towards Reae, but, Satoshi did. He even noticed how she winked back.

"Can't wait I bet she's looker knowing you." Said Reae

"That and she's smart, funny, adventurous."

"She sounds awesome Jin." Said Daisuke

"She is…" and then he whispered to Daisuke. "Even in bed."

Daisuke blushed. Reae came up and whacked Jin on the head.

"Jin you should now better than to talk about ya'll's relationship that freely."

"Well can't help it if she is." He said rubbing the back of his head. Jin saw Satoshi over in the corner of the room.

"Well hello Satoshi nice to meet ya." Said Jin shaking Satoshi's hand. "That is your name, yes?"

"Yeah." Said Satoshi

"Thought so. The blue hair helped give it away."

Satoshi gave him a look that was asking if Jin was sane.

"He seems cool." said Dark.

"Is he all right in the head?" asked Krad

"And your brother is looking at me like I'm insane." Said Jin

"You mean the same look I gave you when we first met." Said Reae.

"Yep."

"Well he is my little brother did you expect anything less?"

"……….Nope."

"Well as much as I love you all I got to go. Bye Satoshi, bye Daisuke. See all of you later."

"Bye Jin." said Daisuke and Satoshi at the same time.

"Bye Reae." Said Jin as he passed her.

"Bye Jin."

"Oh, almost forgot. For you mademoiselle."

Out of no where Jin pulled out a small bouquet of white and blue lilies. He handed them to Reae while in a deep bow. She smiled at him brightly.

"All ways the charmer."

"You know it. Now good day." He said dramatically bowing again then exiting.

"Daisuke."

"Yes Hikari sensei."

"I take back what I was thinking a couple days ago. You and Jin don't have the same personality. For example the bowing and the noogie."

This confused Daisuke some what but he brushed it off. Daisuke was excited about Reae and Satoshi coming to his house. Mostly because Reae would be there. Dark was happy because all ready happy and just got happier when he heard that Satoshi was coming to the house. Dinner should be quit interesting.

END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: That's all folks see ya next time.

Everyone a sleep.

Yuki: I'll forgive them for sleeping since this chapter took all night to finish. The sun is now rising. I think I'll go have some coffee while they sleep so I can work on the next chapter. Will all of them be surprised for the next chapter or what. –evil grin- -maniacal laughter-

A/N: Please review I'm begging. Did my typing get better or worse? How's the story? I the story typed badly, the same, or better? Please tell me.


	7. Surprise Surprise

Yuki: I'm here with another chapter. Go me! 

Krad: Yes just remember our little deal.

Yuki: Don't worry Kradykins.

Satoshi: Kradykins?

Yuki: Yeah, so?

Satoshi: Never mind.

Dark: You bitch!

Yuki: What?!

Dark: What the hell took so long?!

Yuki: Ummmm………….brain fart?

Dark: Brain fart my ass.

Daisuke: O.k. recap. Jin came to school for a visit.

Dark: And Satoshi admitted that he really liked me. (Pulls Satoshi into his lap)

Reae: And we are going to Jin's house for diner to meet his bride to be. (sly grin)

Dark: Why are you grinning?

Reae: Because I know everything the author is going to do.

Everyone: WHAT?! How?

Yuki: Who do you think makes sure I keep typing and stay a wake long enough to do so?

Satoshi: Wait only coffee keeps her awake. Reae!

Reae: She only goes psycho when she's had more than five cups.

Yuki: O.k. I know my psychoness with coffee is interesting but we have to get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or its characters. Just Reae and Jin and this story. One more thing why would I post my story on a site for fanfiction if the characters were really mine. Let's face it if the characters were mine all the really cute and hot guys would be gay and bi.

Authors note: I'm sorry everybody! I'm sorry it's taken soooooooooooooooooo long to get this chapter up. I would not blame you my loyal fans if you were to flame me for it but please don't. I'm sensitive. Dark: HAHAHA! Yeah right.

A/N: I noticed in chapter 6 that I typed chapter 5 please ignore it.

Ch. 7

Surprise Surprise

School got out. Reae and Satoshi dropped Daisuke off at his house, and are now at home getting ready to have dinner with the Niwa's. Satoshi being Satoshi didn't primp. As always he just threw on something else to where. He wore a pair of slimming blue jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt. Reae however, compared to Satoshi's five minute quick change took and hour to get ready. She went upstairs, took a shower, put on make up, and blow dried he hair. Then she had to choose what she would wear. She went with a knee-length light blue free flowing skirt and a Japanese styled top with cherry blossom designs on a dark blue back ground. She also wore light blue high heels. Then she went back to the bathroom and spritzed on perfume.

(A/N: I just now realized that I make the Hikari's wear blue a lot.)

When Reae finally came down, she was met with a questioning stare from Satoshi.

"What?" She asked

"You done now?"

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to go through the same thing when I first met Jin's mother. I just don't want his Aunt to immediately hate me at first sight along with his grandfather, and uncle."

"Why are you more worried about impressing the woman in the family more than the men?"

"Because when it comes to a son from a family introducing any form of girl to his family, the women tend to be a bit more. Oh, what's the word...untrustworthy? Yes, that's it untrustworthy! They are a bit more untrustworthy when it comes to women, when a member of the family that is male meets her, they will not doubt her as much."

"I see."

Satoshi noticed the ring on Reae's finger again. You know the one that looks like an engagement ring.

"Reae, why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

Reae gave him a questioning look. Satoshi gestured his head to her hand that had the ring on. Reae took notice of it then.

"Oh, this? It's just a ring I bought to help keep men away from me. Once they see an engagement or wedding ring they go away running."

"I see."

"Well let's not stand here let's get going!"

(At the Niwa home.)

At the Niwa house hold everyone was happily talking with Jin after finally seeing him after a year.

"So Jin how long are you staying to visit this time?" asked Daisuke

"Well I'm actually moving here."

"Really! I'm so happy then we can see each other almost every day!" said Emiko giving Jin a death hug.

"I'm glad to hear it Aunt Emiko. By the way a friend of mine is coming to have dinner with us and is bringing their little brother to. Its o.k. right?"

"Of course Jin! Any friend of yours is a friend of ours!" she said happily.

Daisuke and Jin were both thinking how she had no idea who she said she would be friends to. Let's just say that on the inside Jin and Dark were cracking up, while Daisuke was slightly unnerved.

"Jin by the way. When are you going to get married? I haven't waited since the day you were born for nothing I hope." Said Daichi

"No not for nothing. In fact I actually have my eyes set on someone."

"Good for you Jin. Just don't rush anything." Said Kosuke.

"Don't worry I won't."

That's when the door bell rang.

"I'll get that's probably them." Said Jin standing up to go get the door.

The Niwa's that were left in the living room could here what was said at the door.

"Oh, good you guy's finally made it!" said Jin

"Yes sorry if we're a bit late. You no the thing I have about making a good impression on my best friend's family." Came a woman's voice. (A/N: I wonder who it could be. Dun dun dun!)

Daisuke immediately recognized Reae's voice. (A/N: Well there you go.)

"Please come on in and meet the family." Said Jin

The Niwa's heard footsteps headed their way. Jin then appeared in the hallway.

"Aunt Emiko, Uncle Kosuke, Grandpa meet Reae…"

And that's when Reae stepped into the room. Along with Satoshi

"…and her little brother Satoshi."

Everyone but, Daisuke went wide-eyed. Emiko and Daichi's jaw hit the floor and Kosuke took on a look of confusion and surprise. Daisuke only took on his normal appearance.

"Hey Satoshi, hey Reae."

"Hello, Daisuke it's good to see you again." Said Reae smiling.

"Hey." Was all Satoshi said.

"Daisuke! You now her?! And she Satoshi's older sister?! How?!" yelled Emiko frantically.

"Mom I know her because she's my new art teacher and yes she's Satoshi's sister."

"Older sister." Reae felt that she had to point out.

"Is there something wrong Aunt Emiko?" asked Jin

"N-no. Not at all Jin. Just a little surprised is all."

"Well that's good because I have an announcement to make. I think everyone would want to sit down for this. Except Reae she all ready knows what I'm going to say."

"Why do we need to sit down?" asked Emiko as she and everyone else but Reae sat down.

"Well I'm getting married!" yelled Jin

"Oh, Jin that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?" asked Emiko who was literally bouncing in her seat.

"I'm getting married….to Reae!" said Jin

Everyone's jaws hit the floor and went wide-eyed. Except for Satoshi that is because he's smart like that.

"Is this what you expected would happen when we would tell them?" Jin asked Reae

"No but, pretty close." Said Reae with a sweat drop.

"A Hikari and a Niwa getting married! I won't allow it!" yelled Dark and Krad.

Reae took on an annoyed look.

"You okay?" asked Jin

"Yeah just a headache as all ways." Said Reae as she glared at Krad and Dark.

"Ah I see." Jin said understanding what she was talking about.

"So um, you two are getting married." Said Aunt Emiko.

"Yep."

"What did your mother say?"

"She was excited couldn't be happier. She loves Reae."

"She does. Does she know she's a Hikari?" asked Daichi

"Yep."

"Well I'm happy for you Jin." Said Kosuke

"Thank you Uncle Kosuke."

"So Reae you're an art teacher." Said Emiko

"Yes." Said Reae

"Well that's nice."

"Daisuke is a very good artist. I was thinking of putting one of his pieces in the nation wide school art contest."

"Really!"

"Yes, I'm not going to announce who from our school will be representing us until next week."

"Dai-chan did you here that!"

"You call him Dai-chan? That's just so cute!"

"I know. Do you have any nicknames for Satoshi?"

"Of course! I call him Sato-chan!"

"That's adorable!"

Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting in their respective seats blushing like crazy! Now let's take a moment to see the thoughts of our favorite angels.

'Sato-chan?' thought Dark 'That is cute.' Dark gets a huge goofy grin.

'She calls him Dai-chan. Well it does sound cute…..Ah! What the hell am I thinking?' Krad thought.

"Well dinner's ready. Let's all go into the dinning room." Said Emiko

Everyone goes and sits down to eat.

"Mmm…Mrs. Niwa this is delicious."

"Thank you Reae! Just call me Emiko."

"What ever you say Emiko."

"So what kind of ring did Jin get you?" asked Emiko

Reae showed her the ring.

"He went to Jared." Said Emiko excitedly

"He went to Jared." Kosuke told Daichi.

"He went to Jared." Said Daichi proudly.

"He went to Jared?" questioned Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, and Dark. Not understanding the importance of it.

"He went to Jared." Reae smiled lovingly at Jin.

"I went to Jared."

"It's so beautiful." Said Emiko

"Thank you." Said Reae and Jin at the same time.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Daichi

"Well let's just say for Jin it was a little on the humiliating side." Said Reae. "It was during my second time going through high school when we met. I had all ready graduated from college when I was about fourteen. I went through high school again to have a somewhat normal life"

"A little humiliating. Is that what you call it? Try I never heard the end of it from everybody else." Said Jin

(Flash back)

Jin was sitting on a bench outside the school with his best friend Kyo.

"So Jin have you heard about the new kid coming today."

"We're getting a new kid?" questioned the fifteen year old Jin.

"Yeah suppose to be some kind of genius."

"Great just what we need another smart person."

"Hey I bet this one is incredibly ugly."

"Maybe."

A black mustang convertible pulled up to the front of the school. The back door opened and a fifteen year old Reae stepped out. Jin's eyes widened as did Kyo's.

"Whoa, who's that?" questioned Kyo.

"I don't know." Said Jin.

The principle of the school came rushing out of the building. She was standing in front of Reae in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, Miss Hikari I can't express how wonderful it is for someone of your genius to be coming to our school!"

"Whatever." Said Reae in that cold way Satoshi talked in.

Reae and the principle started walking to the school.

"Jin let's go say hi." Said Kyo.

"What?! No, wait!" cried Jin

To late Kyo had grabbed Jin's wrist and started dragging him over to where Reae was. As they got closer they could hear the principle rambling on about the history of the school and all that. Anyone who saw Reae's face could tell she was very annoyed.

"Kyo, why? We don't want to get caught in the principle's lecture."

"Don't think about it like that. Think about like we're rescuing a damsel in distress."

"Fine." Said Jin dropping his head in defeat.

Jin and Kyo walked up and stood right next to Reae. Both on either side of her.

"Hello! My names Kyo. This is my friend Jin. We heard your last name was Hikari. What's your first?"

"Reae." Said Reae giving them a look questioning their sanity.

"Mr. Uchiwa! Mr. Niwa! What is the meaning of this?"

"Well Principle-san we figured we would come to say hello to the new kid." Said Kyo

"Can't you see your ruining the tour of the school. And what are you two doing out here anyway? All students should be inside!"

"Kyo what time is it?" asked Jin

"It's five till eight."

"Wow, It's seven fifty-five and were already ruining his day." Said Jin with a stupid goofy grin.

"Cool that's new for us." Said Kyo with and equally goofy grin.

Jin noticed Reae reached her hand up to cover her mouth as if hiding a smile.

"Just go!" Said the principle

"Fine." Said Jin.

"But we're taking Reae with us!" exclaimed Kyo.

They both took hold of one of Reae's wrists and started running away. Reae instead of running was what more likely looked like she was being dragged. Once they were inside they ran into the cafeteria where the other students were. They didn't stop till they got to the very middle. They let go of her wrists and turned to see their supposed damsel in distress. When they looked they saw her with a look of confusion and annoyance.

"Well Re-chan looks as if our mission to rescue you from our principle was a success." Said Kyo. "It warms my heart so."

"I have some thing to ask the both of you." Said Reae.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Jin

"Is there any medication you two are supposed to be taking that you haven't taken today."

Jin and Kyo gawked and did twin anime falls.

"Men." Said Reae. She turned and proceeded to walk away.

"Fine. After all we go through to save her she treats us like that." Said Kyo.

"Well we did kind of act like retards."

"True. But she didn't have to be stuck up about it."

"Kyo."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"But she is-……Wait a second you like her!"

"What?!"

"You heard me you like the new kid!"

"So what if I do."

"I promise that as long as I live and my name is Kyo that I will help you get a date with the new hot girl!"

"Why would I need your help?"

"Because you maybe awesome when it comes to sports and stuff but, in the area of love your completely helpless."

"Hey!"

(Flashback end)

"Damsel in distress?" said Reae giving Jin a stern look.

"You have to admit the principle was completely dull."

"So how did you two start going out?" questioned Emiko.

"Well….." said Jin.

"This is where Jin's humility begins." Said Reae (Yuki: Hey that rhymed!)

(Flashback.)

Reae was walking down one of the halls of the school heading to her locker. Jin quickly went to her locker and put some roses in it. He saw Reae coming and hid behind the corner. Reae went to her locker opened it exchanged books and left. Then a guy walked up and opened his locker and the roses fell out. Jin rushed to go grab them in an effort to fix his mistake. To late the guy picked up the roses and read the card. He turned to look at Jin wide eyed.

"It's not what you think." Said Jin

"Whatever you say man." The guy said as he handed the roses back to Jin. The guy then slowly walked away.

(Flash back end.)

"You got me roses?" asked Reae

"Yeah you didn't get them I put them in your locker the one right next to that guys."

"To the left or right."

"Right."

"That wasn't mine."

"Don't let it be another guy. Don't let it be another guy." Said Jin looking like he was praying to any god that was listening.

"It was Rini Sigarashi's locker."

"So that's why she kept giving me those looks." Said Jin a visible shiver going down his spine.

Everyone was laughing.

"Wait, wait let me get this straight." Said Emiko a tear in her eye. "Jin put the roses in the wrong locker twice."

"From what I can tell." Said Reae. "My best friend Serene, whom I met my second week there, told me about the guy getting roses from Jin but, I never knew about Rini."

"And there were many more stunts as well." Said Jin

"There's one where you fell down the stairs, where you got covered in school mystery stew, and then there's the time when we were doing that school play."

"Yeah but none wants to here that one."

"Yes, yes we do." Said Daichi

(Flashback.)

"O.k. everyone we're going to be having a class project." Said the teacher.

Everyone moaned and grunted in despair.

"We're putting on a play! Everyone must participate. You may choose the play and take a class vote on who plays the parts."

When the teacher finished everyone some what brightened up. The class decided to go with one they all new and chose 'Romeo and Juliet'. Next were the characters. Everyone chose Reae as Juliet. Everyone saw Reae visibly slap her forehead with her hand. Jin got Romeo and Kyo Mercutio.

Everyone got their lines and started going over them. Reae and Serene walked by Jin and Kyo.

"Whoa." Said Kyo

"What?" asked Jin

"Who's that?" asked Kyo pointing at Serene

"Oh, that's Reae's best friend Serene. Why you ask?"

"She's hot. What's her part?"

"I believe she plays Juliet's Nurse."

"Wow I just realized something."

"What?"

"This play is nothing but irony. Your character is pinning for his Juliet. And your Juliet just happens to be Juliet. While my character is your characters best friend. And Serene is Reae's best friend who is playing her characters best friend." Said Kyo

"You know what makes even more ironic is that the guy playing Paris has a big a crush on Reae as I do."

"Wow this entire play is nothing but irony. The guy playing Tybalt practically hates everyone except everyone that's playing a Capulet."

"Wow your right. Nothing but irony."

"O.k. now that you all have your parts let's get started." Said the teacher.

They went over some of the lines. And then they started to do the sword fight scenes. First was Romeo versus Paris.

"You know Jin that you can't win her." Whispered the other guy while their 'swords' (Read as small sticks made of foam.) were locked.

"We'll see about that." Said Jin.

FF >>

It was opening night. Everyone was nervous as hell. The set was up and beautifully made. Jin and Kyo peeked out of the curtain slightly. Both were fully dressed in their costumes.

"God this thing itches!" Complained Kyo for the hundredth time that night about is costume.

"Tell me about it what did those girls make them out of, straw?" asked Jin

"I don't know, but whatever it is I hate it."

Reae then walked by her long hair was pulled back into a braid. The braid only made it half way down her hair a) because it looked good and b) the hair and make up crew got tired of messing with it. She no longer wore her glasses. Instead she wore contacts. She wore a long silk looking gown. It was white with gold. On her head rested what looked like a cross between a tiara and a head band. She was just standing there looking bored. She most likely was.

Jin went all love sick puppy looking. Frankly it scared Kyo.

"Dude get your head in the game." Said Kyo giving Jin a noogie.

"Stop that!" cried Jin

"Then stop going all love struck school girl on me!"

Reae looked over at the two friends the whole time.

'Idiots.' She thought.

She saw as Jin started yelling at Kyo. Something about not being a school girl. Reae unknowingly smiled.

'On the other hand Jin is kind of cute when he gets frustrated like that. He looks kind of like a chibi when he starts yelling like that. Ah! Stop it.'

"Hey Reae!" someone yelled

Reae turned and saw Serene running over to her.

"Hey Serene."

"Re-chan how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Se-chan." said Serene with a grin.

"Sorry. I've just never had a best friend before."

"It's o.k. I understand. When I was going to my old school I was considered an out cast. So I never made friends."

"Why?"

"Because apparently nobody over there liked rock music. And well seeing as how I'm trying to start my own rock band. That kind of made me a target for the jokes as well as my belief in gay marriage. If you truly love someone you should be able to marry them no matter what."

Reae smiled at her friend's forwardness in her beliefs. Reae guessed that that was why they were friends. Serene did all the things that Reae was to afraid to do. Serene would openly admit her beliefs while Reae would try to hide them. Reae just couldn't comprehend how anybody would dislike Serene and her cheery personality. She wasn't the over hyperactive cheery but right at the make anyone smile cheery. From the short time Reae has known her she has found Serene to be loyal, outgoing, caring, and optimistic. Reae was loyal but she hadn't yet developed the others. But she hopes to someday.

"Anyway, you all set Reae? I mean Juliet." said Serene giving a dramatic bow.

"If you mean that I'm in costume, know the lines, and think this is a complete waste. Then yes I'm set."

"Good. Hey Re-chan."

"There's a guy looking at you."

"What?"

"Yeah see."

Serene spun Reae around in the direction of where the guy was. When Reae looked she saw Jin looking at her and if she didn't know better Kyo staring at Serene. But that's not the point. The point is that Jin was staring at her!

"Oh I know that look! You like him!"

"What?! Don't be absurd."

"You want to hug him! You want to kiss him! You want to love him!" Serene started signing.

"Shut up."

"But still," said Serene becoming serious "you should ask him out."

"Alright so what if I like him. Why do I have to ask?"

"Because the first step in a loving relationship is to admit your feelings, suck it up and ask them out."

"Fine but what if he says no."

"Judging by the look on his face he wants you to ask him."

"You think so?"

"I'm positive." Serene said in a caring way

"Alright, but after the play."

"O.k."

"Hey Jin." Said Kyo

"What?"

"I have an idea on how you can win her heart."

"How?"

Kyo then started to whisper his ingenious plan into Jin's ear

"You know that sound like a good plan."

"Of course it does. I thought of it anyway."

"O.k. everyone!" yelled the teacher excitedly "Places the show is about to start!"

(End flashback)

"O.k. so Jin's Kyo was cooking up a scheme for you two to go out, while your friend Serene was telling you to just ask him out." Stated Emiko

"That about sums it up."

"Serene what a curious name." said Daichi

"Her parents were hippies when they had her." Said Reae

"Oh."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Open up it's the police!" someone called from outside. "We know the Phantom Thief is in there! If you surrender now it won't beheld against you in the court of law!"

"SHIT!" yelled all the Niwa's.

* * *

Yuki: Now who might that be rap tap taping on your door Dai-chan?

Daisuke: How am I supposed to know?

Reae: I know who it is!

Yuki: Of course you do my All Nighter Buddy.

Satoshi: Wait I could have sworn here was a hint of Daisuke and Krad pairing in there.

Yuki: Right as always.

Daisuke: So that means-

Krad: She paired us together.

Daisuke: (gulp)

Yuki: Review please!

Reae: Review and we promise to get her to type the next chapter quicker.

(Everyone glares at author)

Yuki: What?

(glare)

Yuki: O.k. I'll hurry it up! But Rome wasn't built in a day!

Dark: And a story is finished in less than a year if you're quick about it.

Yuki: Well bye, bye!


	8. Whoops

Yuki: Wuz up my home boy and girls! How's it hangin'?

Dark: It's official.

Krad: Yep, she has lost it.

Daisuke: Is it safe to say she's scaring me?

Satoshi: At this time yes it is.

Reae: You big babies. If all of you would actually stay while she's working you'll find that she's quit normal.

Dark: Yeah, abbie normal that is.

Reae: No, I'm serious.

Satoshi: Reae what has she done to you.

Yuki: Isn't it obvious?

All: No.

Yuki: Unlike you guy's she actually took time to get to know her authoress. And as amazing as it seems I'm actually quit normal when I have less than three cups of coffee.

Reae: Yeah and for real she is normal.

Krad: Uh huh yeah. What ever you say.

Yuki: So you agree with her.

Krad: I didn't say that!

Yuki: You agree with Reae! You agree with Reae!

Krad: No I don't!

Daisuke: Satoshi should we go ahead and –

(sees Satoshi and Dark making out.)

Daisuke: Never mind looks like I'm doing it by my self. Anyway here's the story enjoy. Oh, wait she has to do the disclaimer. One second.

(Pulls author over for a second)

Daisuke: Disclaimer please.

Yuki: But I don't wanna.

Daisuke: You have to, to start the story.

Yuki: No.

Daisuke: Come on. Just say that you don't own DNAngel or its characters.

Yuki: Thanks for saying it for me Daisuke. Now if you'll excuse me. (goes back to helping Reae argue with Krad)

Daisuke: I need a vacation. The Bahamas is suppose to be nice this time of year

* * *

Ch. 8 Finding Out

"Open the door now!" yelled the cops from the other side of the door.

"Mom! What are we going to do?!" asked Daisuke

"I don't know." Said Emiko

"Why don't I go talk to them? After all I do work for the government." said Reae

"Wait you know about Dark?" asked Daichi.

"How long have you been working for the government?" asked Kosuke

"Yep for a while now and about four years now." Said Reae standing up and walking to the door.

Reae disappeared into the hall. You could here the door being opened in the kitchen as she slowly opened it.

"Re-chan!" someone yelled.

"Ah!" screamed Reae.

Crash!

Jin shot up and went to the door followed by the rest of the family. When they got there they saw Reae lying on the floor. Lying on top of Reae hugging the life out of her was a blonde woman. When the y finally stood up everyone could see the blonde girl was about an inch taller than Reae. Her blonde hair was long enough to rival Krad's but, hers was some what lighter than Krad's. She had light almost sky blue eyes.

"Serene! How did you find this place?" asked a happy Reae.

"Well in you're both a rock star and working for the government it has its kicks." Said Serene.

"Hey Serene." Said Jin

"Hey Jin." Said Serene giving him a hug.

"Is Kyo here?"

"Yeah he's outside looking at the car. It started to act up on our way here."

Jin then proceeded to walk outside.

"So Reae are you going o introduce me?" asked Serene

"Oh yes, everyone this is my friend Serene." Said Reae.

"Hello." Said Serene.

"Serene these are my in-laws Emiko, Kosuke, Daichi, and Daisuke." She said gesturing to each one. "And this is my little brother Satoshi." Said Reae putting her arm around Satoshi's shoulders.

"Hello Satoshi. I'm so happy to meet you." Said Serene "So Reae this is my 'adoptive' little brother."

"Yep."

"Um…." Was all Satoshi could say.

"Satoshi, me and Serene are close enough to be related. So we joke around calling each other our adopted sister."

"Sp that would make you my adopted little brother." Said Serene

"Oh." Said Satoshi.

"So all of you are going to ignore me? God! Jin your fiancée no longer loves me." Said a. guy with shoulder length black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. The guy had dark green eyes and was about Jin's height.

"I'm sorry to tell this Kyo but, Reae doesn't like you like that."

"And your just now telling me" said Kyo

"Don't fret Kyo. Remember after all you have a hot blonde for a wife."

"Your right I do." Said Kyo hugging Serene.

"So Jin is there some secret blonde fetish you never told me about?" said Reae smirking at him.

"No."

"So you don't like me?" asked Serene fake tears forming in her eyes.

"No I didn't say I didn't like."

"So then you don't want to marry Reae?" asked Kyo

"No I didn't-"

"Jin you don't love me?" asked Reae her own fake tears forming.

"I didn't say that!" Jin gave a loud sigh and sunk to the floor. "I loathe you all."

"We love you too Jin." They said.

"Guess what." Said Kyo.

"Does it have to do with my absolute humility?" asked Jin

"For once no. Me and Serene got promoted."

"That's great you guys." Said Reae

"What have you been promoted to?"

"Well…." Serene gave the Niwa family and Satoshi an uneasy look.

"Satoshi already knows." Said Reae.

"And they have some kind of idea."

"We do?" asked Dark.

"So what is it?" asked Jin

"I got promoted to Lieutenant General like you two. And Serene is now a General and Commander of D.C.S.P."

"Oh congratulations Serene! But wait what happened to Commander Ayala?"

"She has officially retired.'

"Wow." Said Jin

"And there's more good news." Said Kyo. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"That's awesome Kyo!"

"Serene when did you find out?" asked Reae

"We found out a couple days ago. I wanted to wait and tell you in person" said Serene. "Yawn I need to get some sleep."

"Here I'll give you two directions to the house and you guy's go and rest over there." Said Reae.

Reae quickly jotted them down and gave them to Kyo and Serene.

"See you guy's at the house!" called Jin as Serene and Kyo drove away.

"I'm so sorry about that everyone." Said Jin "Serene and Kyo have this way of just popping up."

"That's o.k. Jin we always enjoy meeting friends of family." Said Emiko.

"Excuse me one moment. I need use your bathroom." Said Reae

"Oh, it's just down the hall." Said Emiko

"Thank you."

Reae then walked off toward the bathroom. When she was finished and exited the bathroom she came face to face with Satoshi.

"Reae we need to talk."

"About what Sato-chan?"

"Me. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Satoshi?" asked Reae deeply concerned.

"Reae when you first met Jin how long did it take you to realize that you were in love with him?"

"We'll it's hard for people to know when exactly they have fall in love but, for me and Jin I would say about a year after we started dating. Why?"

"No reason." Said Satoshi.

"Satoshi what are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing."

"Satoshi how can I help you if you don't trust me?"

"Fine, Reae I think I'm in love but, I don't know."

"With who?" asked Reae with a smile

"Dark."

"Oh, wow. Didn't see that coming." Said Reae

"You're disgusted with me."

"No I'm not. Satoshi I support gay people I'm just surprised that it's Dark. Although now that I think about it you two would make a cute couple." Said Reae

"You think so?"

"Hell's yeah! So when did you come to this realization?"

"A couple days ago."

"How cute but, Sato-chan if you ever need to talk about anything. Just remember I'm always here." Said Reae smiling

"O.k." said Satoshi. The two siblings then proceeded to wrap each other in a loving embrace.

"Let's go meet up with everyone else now." Said Reae. They then walked down the hall hand in hand to join the Niwa's. They sopped when they heard talkin in the living room.

"Jin there's more going on than what you've told us." Said Daichi

"Tell us right now what's going on." Said Emiko.

"Alright, but before I tell you anything I just want to say tat everything I have old you is the truth."

"O.k. go on." Said Kosuke

"Alright, yes I work for the government. I work in a special department kept secret from the public. Reae, Kyo, and Serene work in the same department as me. We are ranked based on how well we do our job and our military ranking. Me, Reae, and Kyo are all Lieutenant Generals. Serene as you know is a General. She is now in command of the entire department."

"O.k. what's the name of this department and when did you join?" asked Emiko

"The name is the Department of the Capture and Study of the Paranormal. I joined during my second year of high school."

"The CAPTURE and STUDY of the paranormal? Did they send you to capture Dark and Krad?" asked Daisuke very unnerved.

"No I'm not here for Dark and Krad. In fact the whole department knows about Dark and Krad. Usually yes people would be sent to capture them but, you're related to me. So you have government protection. In fact we only capture paranormal being if they prove to be above a level here hazardous rating. Krad and Dark luckily are right t three. The highest level of hazard a paranormal being can reach is a five. Me, Reae, and Kyo first o through a process of investigation and you can guess the rest."

"So all this time Dark has been stealing and Krad has been on a rampage the government knew." Kosuke stated.

"Yes and no. The D.C.S.P. is the only part of the government that knows. And in the even that Dark was to be captured we would come in release him and make it seem as if it never happened. And you can go on with your lives." Said Jin

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes, Reae is-"

"Jin." Said Reae her and Satoshi stepping out pf their hiding place.

"Reae I-"

"It's o.k. Jin you can tell them. Satoshi go sit down with Daisuke you need to hear this too." Said Reae sitting next to Jin.

"So?" asked Daichi

"Well Reae in a way is special. It's actually because of her that we are even working for the government. Reae was born with a special birth mark. It allowed her to not become Krad's tamer. It also allows her to heal other people and to see, hear, and feel Krad and dark when the are in their ghost like states." Said Jin

"Yeah me and Satoshi already knew that." Said Daisuke.

"Yes but, I didn't tell you everything. For instance when I heal people not only do I get all their future injuries but also they themselves get powers. Jin would you mind giving a demonstration?"

"Certainly." Sid Jin. He snapped and a flame appeared in his hand.

All the Niwa's and the single Hikari went wide eyed.

"I got the ability to control fire. Reae was already gifted with psychic abilities. Kyo has been gifted with the power to control time and Serene became psychic like Reae except that she controls air and Reae controls ice." said Jin

"When the D.C.S.P. found out about us they came and offered us a chance to use our abilities to help people and learn to control them." Reae stated

"So we took the jobs. Hey first tested our knowledge of the military and gave us our first ranking based on our scores. As you can tell today Serene had the most knowledge of the government."

"So that's what was going on when Serene was giving us that look of uncertainty." Said Emiko

"Yep." Said Reae.

"So Jin did you move here because of the government or because you wanted to?" asked Daichi

"A little bit of both actually. Me and Reae were planning on moving here when we were approached by government officials saying that we and Kyo and Serene were all to be relocated here. So it worked out for every one." Said Jin grinning.

"I see. So you guys are going to stay here right?" asked Daisuke

"Unless we're reassigned but, now that Serene is in charge I doubt that that will happen." Said Reae

"And I thought your lives were already screwed up." Said Dark

"Seems like big sister is just as much a freak as all of us." Said Krad.

"Dark, Krad, I've had to listen to you two ever since I've stepped in the door. Don't make me get violent." Said Reae

"Uh…." Went the Niwa's

"Remember the Dark and Krad power?" asked Daisuke

"Oh, yeah." Said Emiko

"Would you like to be able to interact with them in this state just like me, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Jin?" asked Reae

"Wow! That would be so cool wouldn't it Kosuke." Said Emiko excitedly.

"O.k. just let me concentrate."

Reae sat down in a meditation stance her hands were put together like she was praying. Suddenly her breathing got slower and her movement's liquid like. She put her hands out towards the Niwa's her eyes stared glowing. Suddenly light shot out of her hands at where Dark and Krad were suppose to be. Their bodies were glowing.

When the light faded everyone gasped in amazement. Reae didn't make it to where they could see Dark and Krad. Instead she gave Dark and Krad their own bodies. When she cam out of her trance. She went wide eyed.

"What?! How did-What the-Why?" Reae started babbling.

"Yes I have my own body I'm so happy." Said Dark.

"Reae was able to give me my own body this entire time and does it by accident trying to get everyone to see us!" yelled Krad

"Shut up Krad! I didn't even know I could give you two your own bodies!" yelled Reae

"Oh, sure you didn't." said Dark

Reae, Krad and Dark started a yelling match. Mostly it was Krad and Reae while Dark threw in a comment or two. It got so bad that Reae started cussing Krad out in another language.

"And this is where I intervene.' Said Jin pulling the two apart.

But even though he got them on opposite sides of the room the yelling continued.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kosuke

Everyone just turned and looked at Kosuke.

"Sorry but, it was getting on my very last nerve." He said

"Kosuke, that was so in powering of you." Said Emiko crushing him in a hug.

"Thanks." He said.

"O.k. so Krad and Dark now have their own bodies." Said Daichi

Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting in their seats silently sending a prayer of thanks to which ever god it was that caused Reae to accidentally give the angels their own bodies. Because quit frankly it felt good to be the only one in your body. (A/N: Dark Krad: You are trying to make us hard! Yuki: I'm going to tell you the same thing I said last time. Maybe –grin-. See same thing as last time. Dark Krad: We hate you. Yuki: Oh, I love you two too.)

"So what do we do now?" asked Emiko

"Well Krad could just live with the Hikari's and Dark stay here as always."

"Yes and Reae will be able to keep Krad in line." Said Jin

Reae sent Krad this evil looking glare with an evil looking smirk. Krad just sent a glare right back at her.

"Hey let's talk about the wedding." Said Jin wanting to break the evil feeling in the room.

"Yes we must discuss the wedding." Said Daichi

"So when are you thinking of having it?" asked Kosuke

"We were thinking of the spring. Right when the Sakura trees are in bloom." Said Reae.

"Oh, how romantic." said Emiko

"We've already got someone to sing at the wedding. We're going to have Serene sing." Said Jin

"Is she good?" asked Kosuke

"She's great." Said Reae. "After all she is a rock star."

"How can she command a secret government agency when she's a rock star?" asked Satoshi

"Everyone in D.C.S.P. has a job outside the department to help us blend in. Like Reae's an art teacher, Kyo is Serene's manager of her band, and I'm a professional fighter." Said Jin "We get jobs that correspond with what our job in the department is. Reae is the logical one so she's a teacher, Serene's the leader so she needed a job working with and interacting with people, Kyo is the one that goes undercover so he needed a job to where he can blend in easily, I'm the one that set's up tactical maneuvering so I needed a job as a fighter to help me get a better understanding of my opponent quicker."

"Wow." Said Daisuke

"Yeah wow." Said Jin.

Over the next couple of hours there was heated discussion about the wedding, D.C.S.P, and about the different powers that some of the agents had. Everyone completely forgot the story of how Jin and Reae got together and for that Jin was happy.

* * *

Later that night Reae and Satoshi returned to their home along with Jin, and Krad. Jin and Satoshi went straight to bed. Reae said she would be up in a little bit after she got some work done. She had to practically force Krad to go to bad because she knew that as long he was down there she would never get any work done.

As Reae sat in the living room typing up some case files. There was a knock on the door. When Reae answered it she saw Dark standing there.

"Dark? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Reae

"I need to ask you something." He said walking into the house and sitting down on the couch in the living room right next to where Reae was working.

"O.k. what is it? "asked Reae going and sitting next to him.

"It's about Satoshi. For awhile now I've had these feelings for him. At first I didn't know what they were. Then when I learned what they were I was too afraid to act on them because I was still a part o Daisuke but now that I have my own body. I wish to act upon these feelings. Reae I'm in love with Satoshi so may I have your permission to date him?" asked Dark looking Reae right in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

Reae then proceeded to laugh until she got tears in her eyes.

Upstairs Satoshi was awakened by the laughing. He got out of bed and snuck down the stairs. The laughing had stopped but he was still curious as to what caused it. He peeked around the corner that looked into the living room. He saw Reae and Dark sitting on the same couch talking. Satoshi saw tears in Reae's eyes.

"So that's what you came all the way here to ask me?" said Reae chuckling.

"O.k. it's not that funny." Said Dark

"No but it's very ironic. Satoshi and me just had a talk about this very same subject." Said Reae "Only it was slightly different."

Satoshi's palms became sweaty at the mention of their conversation.

"How?"

"He told me that he's in love with you." Said Reae with a softness in her voice. Satoshi went wide eyed and his breath quickened.

"He does?"

"Yes he does."

"Wow I never would of thought. I'm happy that he is but, still that's a surprise."

'Wait' thought Satoshi 'He's happy about it?'

"I know. Dark I'm going to give you permission to ask my little brother out. Whether he wants to be your boyfriend or not the decision lies with him, not me. If you two do get together I promise you this I will always accept your relationship but, if you do anything to hurt him. I'm coming at you with razor blades and lemon juice."

Satoshi just then realized what was going on. Dark had told Reae his feelings for Satoshi. Satoshi then silently prayed to whatever god was listening in thanks for letting him have such a cool sister. Especially since she is now the reason why him and Dark are going to get together.

"Um, o.k." said Dark with a sweat drop.

"Now you get on home and rest after all you have a big day tomorrow of planning so you can hook up with my little brother." Said Reae

"O.k. thank you Reae." Said Dark giving her a hug.

"Anytime Dark, anytime." said Reae hugging back.

Once Dark left Satoshi the proceeded back to his room. A small smile finding a place on is face.

* * *

Later that night, after Reae went to bed, Krad snuck out of his room in the house and flew to the Niwa residence. He then silently slipped into the window of Daisuke's room. Krad stood by the sleeping Daisuke and just stared at him.

'Why? Why can't I get you out of my head?' he thought to himself angrily. He got even more frustrated when he couldn't come up with an answer for him self. Krad stood there just watching Daisuke sleep. Krad then turned to eave but, before he did he brushed the back of his hand against Daisuke's cheek.

After he left Daisuke turned in his sleep a single name uttered from his lips.

"Krad."

* * *

Yuki: And that' the end to chapter eight.

Dark: I love you two. (hugs Reae and Yuki)

Yuki: Whoa, I'm getting hugged by Dark.

Reae: I know why he's hugging me but I don't now why he's hugging you.

Dark: Because she's the one that typed our scene.

Reae Yuki: Oh.

Daisuke: So Krad you uh….

Krad: Apparently. (inside doing super happy chibi dance)

Satoshi: O.k. I admit I liked this chapter but, only because it's helping the story progress.

Yuki: Are you sure it isn't because Reae said Dark could date you?

Reae: Dark why did you ask me? Couldn't you have just acted freely and still get my brother?

Dark: I'm just as confused.

Yuk: Because if you didn't then that whole scene wouldn't have happened. Duh!

Dark: Oh.

Yuki: (whisper) So Krad did you like it?

Krad: It was satisfactory/

Daisuke: what was?

Yuki: Nothing my cute and innocent Dai-chan.

Krad: (glare)

Yuki: Well that's the end of Ch. 8. BYE!


End file.
